LoL Survivor
by HyperSammy22
Summary: Have you ever wondered which LoL Character is the best? Well, I made a reality show to see which one of these Champions is the best. Vote on who should be eliminated on the show. Who wins this competition is all up to you.
1. Intro

Ryze and Fiora stood in front of a camera, "Welcome, Summoners! My name is Ryze!

"And mai name eez Fiorrrrrrra!"

They both said in unison, "And you're watching _LoL Survivor!"_

Ryze explained, "It's a reality show where a multiple contestants fight to be the last one left to win the prize money!"

Fiora spoke but it was really difficult to understand her with her accent, "Herrrrrre arrre deh rulz! Everrryday, you weell face a challonge! After deh challonge, you weell have tooooo eleemeenate at least one contestant! Deh weennerr of deh challonge gets invincibility making heem and/orrr herrr and/orrr dem safe from eleemeenation! You underrrstand? "

Ryze stared at her blankly, "Umm… No. Anyways, the rules are that everyday, our contestants will have to complete a challenge. At the end of every challenge, at least one contestant will be eliminated. Whoever wins the challenge gets invincibility and will not be eliminated from the competition. Understand?"

Fiora argued, "Dat's what I saieed!"

Ryze nodded, "Of course. Anyways, here are our 16 contestants! 1st off, we have Garen the Might of Demacia!"

Garen walked in screaming, "DEMACIAAAAAA!"

Ryze smiled awkwardly, "Anyways, introduce yourself."

Garen raised his chest, "My name is Garen DEMACIAAAAA and I love dogs DEMACIAAAAA, big sharp DEMACIAAAA things, and food. DEMACIAAAAA!"

Ryze forces a laugh, "Haha, you say Demacia a lot."

Garen looked puzzeled, "What? No, I don't. DEMACIAAAAA!"

Fiora turns towards the camera, "And now welcome deh Seeeneeesterrrr Blade, Katarrrreeena!"

Katarina walks on.

Garen stares at her in awe of her beauty.

**Garen's Confessional**

"**She's beautiful… DEMACIAAAA!"**

Katarina notices Garen staring at her, "What are you looking at?"

Garen turns his head a way quickly, "Not you, DEMACIAAA, if that's what you're thinking! DEMACIAAA!"

Katarina rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, "Sure…"

**Katarina's Confessional**

"**What a weirdo…"**

Ryze introduces the next champion, "Next we have Jinx the Loose Cannon!"

Jinx runs on laughing and talking to her two guns Pow Pow and Fishbones, "HEY LOOK, POW POW! WE'VE MADE IT! GASP! FISHBONES! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING! HAHAHAHA, POW POW! YOU'RE HILARIOUS! Fishbones, we'll talk about your attitude later."

Ryze looks away nervously, "Anyways, we've got Evelynn the Widowmaker."

Nothing happens.

Ryze looks around, "Umm… Evelynn, where are you?"

Evelynn speaks, "I'm right here."

Ryze responded, "Well, I can't see you…"

Evelynn giggled awkwardly, "Haha… Yeah, that's a habit." Evelynn appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry."

Fiora clapped, "Now, welcome Tweesteed Fate deh Carrrrd Masterrr!"

Twisted Fate walked in flipping cards, "How's it going?"

Ryze nodded, "Good, thanks for asking. Finally, we have a normal person. Anyways, next is Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer."

A man covered in gems walks on carrying Ezreal. Together they walked on, "Hi guys!"

Ryze hesitated, "Hi. Who are you?"

The bejewelled man spoke with confidence, "I am Taric the Gem Knight!"

Ezreal jumped out of Taric's arms, "And I'm Ezreal, but my friends call me Ez."

Evelynn slowly leaned over to Twisted Fate, is Ezreal a girl or a boy? I can't tell…"

Twisted Fate whispered to Evelynn without turning his head towards her, "I don't know… But if Ezreal is a girl, I'm free on Saturdays."

Evelynn laughed, "Haha, you're funny."

"Thank y-," Twisted Fate looked at Evelynn for the very first time and was infatuated by her… Umm… (Non-existing) Beauty…?

She held out her hand, "I'm Evelynn. You?"

TF froze, "Uhh…"

"Uhh…? What a… unique name…" Evelynn said awkwardly.

**Twisted Fate Confessional**

"**I RUIN EVERYTHING!"**

Fiora spoke, "Next, we have Teemo deh Sweeft-"

Ryze corrected her, "Swift."

"Dat's what I saieed!" She continued, "Sweeft-"

Ryze corrected her again, "Swift.

"DAT'S WHAT I SAIEED! SWEEFT!" Fiora rolled her eyes. "Aneewayees, Teemo deh Sweeft Scoot."

Teemo huddles in, "Hi! I'm Teemo!"

Ryze smiled, "Ok! All of the mentioned are Team 1. Now for Team 2. 1st, we've got Ashe the Frost Archer."

Ashe walked on smiling with a man following her, "Hi guys! I'm Ashe, and this is my husband, Tryndamere."

Tryndamere spoke up, "I am also known as the Barbarian King. So, obviously, Ashe is my queen."

Ashe added, "But don't treat me any differently than you treat others."

Fiora nodded, "Oof coorse! Next is Sona deh Maveen? Ryze, dis one is too compleecateed. 'ow do you pronounce dis?"

Ryze sighed, "Please welcome, Sona, the Maven of the Strings."

Sona floated on, "… :)"

Ryze looked confused, "Ok?"

Fiora smiled, "Next is Wookong, deh Monkeh King."

Wukong strolled in eating a banana, "… Hey."

Ryze sighed, "How many people are there? God. Too many. Anyways, welcome Akali the Fist of Shadow."

Akali walked on and simply nodded.

Fiora introduced the next contestant, "Now it is Sheen deh Aye oof Twilight."

Shen shook Fiora's hand, "What's up?"

Fiora looked at the sky all confused, "What is oop?"

Shen laughed thinking it was a joke, "Haha!"

"No, seerioosleh, what is oop?"

Shen stared at her, "Nevermind."

Ryze laughed, "Next, welcome Soraka the Starchild."

Soraka walked in smiling until everyone gasped.

She sighed, "Yes, that's a unicorn horn on my head."

Everyone just stared.

Soraka rolled her eyes.

"Finally," Ryze announced, "Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox."

When Ahri walked in, all the men, including Tryndamere, all ran to her screaming, "KISS ME! YOU'RE SO HOT! I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY BABIES!"

Ahri simply smiled, "Thank you, I try!"

Fiora clapped her hands, "And dat is Team 2! Shall weee beegeen deh challonge?"

_**Author's Note: A new chapter will be made every Sunday. Anyways, message me or comment which character you want to be eliminated in the next chapter. Whoever has the most votes loses. I never get to choose who's eliminated unless it's a tie between two champions. All good? I hope you enjoyed reading. Here are the teams if you forgot:**_

Team 1:

Katarina

Garen

Jinx

Evelynn

TF

Ezreal

Taric

Teemo

Team 2:

Ashe

Ahri

Tryndamere

Wukong

Sona

Akali

Shen

Soraka


	2. You Know You Want to Hit This

Fiora continued, "Deh challonge eez ballon-chasseur! Or as you Engleesh folks know it as doodgeboll!"

Ryze nodded, "The rules are simple. If you throw the ball and it hits somebody, the person who was hit is out. If you catch a ball, the person who threw the ball is out. Whichever team has all their players eliminated 1st, is the loser. Ok?"

Everyone nodded.

Fiora smiled, "Perrfect!"

Akali raised her hand, "Are we aloud to use our abilities?"

Ryze confirmed, "Yes, you are."

**Akali's Confessional**

"**Haha! I'll just hide in my twilight shroud."**

The teams went on opposite sides of the arena.

_**Here are the teams in case you forgot: (It gets really confusing considering there's 16 champions)**_

_**Team 1:**_

_**Katarina**_

_**Garen**_

_**Jinx**_

_**Evelynn**_

_**Twisted Fate**_

_**Ezreal**_

_**Teemo**_

_**Taric**_

_**Team 2:**_

_**Ashe**_

_**Ahri**_

_**Akali**_

_**Tryndamere**_

_**Wukong**_

_**Sona**_

_**Shen**_

_**Soraka**_

Then, a countdown began:

3…2…1… GO!

Immediately, nearly everyone ran to get a ball. The only person that stayed back was Teemo, who stood there until he disappeared.

Ahri bent over to get the ball but Garen grabbed it first.

Ahri said with a very, I mean, VERY seductive voice, "Now, you wouldn't leave a poor girl with nothing to defend herself with, right? Give me the ball."

Garen, falling for her charm, obviously, did as she commanded, "Demacia?"

She smiled, "Thank you!" She threw the ball at him right afterwards. Garen was eliminated.

Kat rolled her eyes as she witnessed this, "Garen, you're pathetic."

**Garen's Confessional**

"**UGH! DEMACIAAA! Now Kat will DEMACIAAAA never love me… DEMACIAAAA!"**

Ezreal kept throwing dodge balls at the other team. His aim was actually spot on. He rarely ever missed. First, he hit Shen. Then, he hit Soraka. Now, he's aiming for Wukong.

"Take that, you monkey! HAHA!" The ball hit Wukong or so Ezreal thought. The truth was, Wukong left one of his clones in his spot to confuse Ezreal and it worked.

All of a sudden, a ball was flying towards Ezreal, and Ezreal still hadn't noticed.

Taric, seeing this, dived in front of Ezreal in attempt to save him, "Ezreal! NOOOOOOO!" Sadly, Taric misjudged his dive, and the ball ended up bouncing off his arm and hitting Ezreal in the face causing the both of them to be eliminated.

Akali was dominating as well; she hid in her twilight shroud and went in and out of it every once in a while simply to hit someone. She managed to hit Twisted Fate and Jinx. Sadly, like most people, she didn't see Evelynn coming.

Akali was in her shroud; she noticed a ball flying out of nowhere. Unfortunately, Akali had no time to dodge it, and it hit her in the boob.

_**Leaving only:**_

_**Team 1:**_

_**Kat**_

_**Teemo**_

_**Evelynn**_

_**Team 2: **_

_**Ahri**_

_**Ashe**_

_**Tryndamere**_

_**Wukong**_

_**Sona**_

Tryndamere, with his powerful right arm, threw the ball, randomly, and it just stopped in mid air and fell down.

Trynadmere was confused, "Uhh... What?"

Evelynn showed herself, "You got me. I'm out" Evelynn walked off.

Kat looked around, "Ugh, I'm the only one left. My team's pathetic…"

Ahri, Ahse, Tryndamere, Wukong, and Sona all threw a ball at Kat the same time.

Kat sighed, "I'm screwed." All of them hit Kat.

Team 2, except for Sona because of, you know, she doesn't speak, cheered because they just won the challenge. Or so they thought.

Teemo, with his bonus attack speed appeared out of nowhere and was about to throw a ball when…

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Teemo jumped out with a ball.

Everyone gasped because none of them were ready to dodge or catch.

He was about to throw it but suddenly a ball hit him.

Teemo just stood there in shock, "Wait… What?"

Sona, who was useless the entire game hit Teemo with a dodge ball, "… :)"

Everyone ran and hugged Sona and cheered again.

**Sona's Confessional**

"… **:)"**

Ryze clapped, "Congrats, Team 2, you win! Team 1, we'll see you at elimination.

Later that night…

Ryze spoke, "Whoever I name is safe. Evelynn, Ezreal, Katarina, Taric, Twisted Fate, and Jinx. Leaving Garen and Teemo. Garen, you were the first to be eliminated and died because of you're stupidity."

Garen argued, "IT WAS AHRI! SHE'S JUST SO-"

Ryze continued, " And Teemo, you were useless the entire time."

Fiora smiled, "And deh first person to be eleemeeneetayed frrrom our show eez…. You weell find oot afterrrr dese messages!"

Everyone moaned, "You're kidding me! Are you for real? Get this over with!"

**Have you ever been stuck in the Bronze Rank? Are you tired with playing with noobs? Well then, our product is the product for you! For only 199 999 gold, you can get something far superior to a stupid Trinity Force. getWith 19 999 gold, you can buy, the one and only, Noob Deleter! With the Noob Deleter, all noobs will automatically become just as skilled as Diamond Rank! Wow! Isn't that amazing!**

**Don't believe us? Here are some of our proud customers:**

"**It's so stupid! How are we supposed to get 199 999 gold!? Do you know how fed you'd have to be to get 199 999 gold!?"**

**He meant: "It's so GENIUS! 199 999 gold? You'd have to be a great player to get 199 999 gold!"**

**Buy in the next 5 minutes and receive not only ONE but TWO Noob Deleters. **

**WOW! WHAT A DEAL! **

**Side affects may occur such as: Youbecominganoob, yourpenisfallingoff, lossofhair, gainofhair, diabetes, diarrhea, constipation, yourteambecomingevenmorenooby, and many more!**

Fiora smiled, "Aneewayees, deh 1st perrrrson to be eeleemeeneetayed from deh show eez… TEEMO! Garren, you are safe!"

Garen cheered, "WOOT!"

Teemo was being dragged away, "NO! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

Ryze stood in front of the camera, "Well, that was an interesting night. Anyways, see you next time."

_**Don't forget to leave a vote to eliminate the next contestant.**_

_**Here are the remaining contestants:**_

_**Team 1:**_

_**Katarina**_

_**Garen**_

_**Jinx**_

_**Evelynn**_

_**Twisted Fate**_

_**Ezreal**_

_**Taric**_

_**Team 2:**_

_**Ashe**_

_**Ahri**_

_**Akali**_

_**Tryndamere**_

_**Wukong**_

_**Sona**_

_**Shen**_

_**Soraka**_


	3. You Have Got to Be Kidding Me

Ryze and Fiora smiled in front of the camera.

Ryze spoke first, "Welcome back, Summoners! My name is Ryze and this is Fiora!"

Fiora paused, "Why dun't ay geet tooo saye meh nayeme?"

Ryze was confused, "What?"

Fiora insisted, "Yoo sayed yoor nayeme. Ay want to saye myne!"

Ryze sighed, "Fine then. Say your name. I don't care."

Fiora grinned, "Tank yoo! And meh nayeme eez Fiorra!"

Ryze rolled his eyes, "Please welcome our competitors!"

The champions walked in.

Fiora continued, "Toodaye, ourrr challonge eez a brayene challonge. Eet eez a teste oof deh mined!"

Everyone looked at her, "Uhh… What?"

Fiora repeated but louder, "TOODAYE, OURRR CHALLONGE EEZ A BRAYENE CHALLONGE. EET EEZ A TESTE OOF DEH MINED!"

Kat plugged her ears, "Just because you speak louder, it doesn't mean we can understand you!"

Ryze explained, "What Fiora was trying to say, is that today, the challenge is all about your intellect. So if you're stupid, cough, Garen, cough. You're screwed."

Garen yelled, "HEY!"

Ryze simply smiled and continued, "Anyways, we will ask 5 questions for each team. When you answer it correctly, you get 1 point, but we get to chose who gets to answer the questions. All is understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Ryze clapped his hands together, "Good! We begin! Everyone, take your seats!" He walked to the side revealing two tables with chairs behind them.

Fiora asked the first question, "Wee shall commonce wid team two! Ashe, who eez deh deeteecteeve who smokes a peep and playes deh violon?"

Ashe didn't understand, "Uhh… How do you smoke a peep?" She turned to Tryndamere, "Does she mean pipe? And what's a violon?"

Tryndamere just raised his shoulders.

Ashe just said something random, "Is it Inspector Gadget?"

Fiora made a funny noise, "BWAAAH! Dat eez incorrect!"

Ryze asked the next question, "Time for team 1. Jinx, how many champions are there in the League of Legends?"

Jinx just blabbered, "I DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO YOU THINK, FISHBONES? 90? HOW ABOUT YOU, POW POW? 117? WELL, FISHBONES, YOU'RE STUPID SO… I SAY 117!"

Ryze nodded, "That's correct! Team 2! Ahri, who are the 5 members of Pentakill?"

Ahri answered, "Well there's Olaf, Sona, Karthus, Yorick, and Mordekaiser."

Ryze nodded once more, "Correct."

Fiora asked, "Team 1. Katarina, wut are dee 4 locations dat are used as deh Fieldz of Joostice?"

Katarina paused, "There's the Howling Abyss, the Twisted Treeline, Summoner's Rift, and soon to be the Magma Chamber."

Fiora smiled, "Dat eez correct!"

Ryze stated, "Here are the points: Team 1 has 2/2 points and Team 2 has 1/2 point. Next question! Team 2. Tryndamere, why did the chicken cross the road?"

Trydamere thought for a second, "Because it had a death wish! HAHAHAHAHA!"

No one else laughed.

Ryze rolled his eyes, "That's not what I had in mind but it'll work. Correct."

Tryndamere cheered.

Fiora asked the next question. Here's what she said: "Team 1. Tarrreec. Dis eez an eezee one. In deh constitution of Demacia-"

Garen screamed, "DEMACIAAA!"

Fiora glared and then continued, "-wut eez considerrred to be a worrrse creeme? A: Debt B: Stealing C: Boat are eeveen. D: None of deh aboove."

Here's what she meant to say: "In Demacia's Constitution, what is considered to be the worse crime? A: Death B: Stealing C: Both are even D: None of the above."

Taric smiled, "Well obviously not debt. So it has to be stealing."

Fiora laughed, "BWAAAH! Haha! Yoo are rong! Eedeeot!"

Taric began to cry, "WAAAH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! WAAAH!"

Ezreal began stroking Taric's head, "It's ok, sweetie. We're still in the lead. Plus, her shoes don't match her outfit at all."

Taric stopped crying, "Yeah, you're right."

Evelynn leaned towards TF and whispered, "Seriously, is Ezreal a girl or a boy?"

TF replied, "I still don't know. "

Ryze asked the next question, "Team 2. Wukong. Solve the following riddle. I have two arms, but fingers none. I have two feet, but cannot run. I carry well, but found I carry best with my feet off a ground. What am I?"

Wukong answered instantly, "Octopus."

Everyone face palmed, "How did you get octopus!? They have no legs OR arms! You idiot!"

Fiora asked, "Team 1. Ezrrreeahl. Ow many chickons does it tayeke to climb up a female's bodeh?"

Ezreal just stared at her, "What the fuck? How many chickens does it take to climb up a female's body? I don't fucking know! That's the stupidest question I've ever heard!"

Fiora seemed offended, "Excusez-moi!? Saloppe!"

Ezreal looked confused.

Akali explained, "She just called you a slut in French."

Shen looked at her, "You speak French?"

Akali laughed, "No. I just know a variety of insults in different languages in case I ever want to insult someone to their face without letting them know what I called them."

Ezreal began to cry, "I'M A DIRTY SLUT! WAAAH!"

Taric hugged Ezreal, "It's ok. I'll give you a lollipop afterwards." Taric winked.

Ezreal cheered up, "Really? Yay!"

Evelynn leaned over to TF once more, "I think Ezreal's a girl."

TF nodded, "I hope so too because I would tap that! HAHAHA!"

Evelynn leaned away looking disgusted.

**Twisted Fate's Confessional**

"**WHY DO I RUIN EVERYTHING!?"**

**Evelynn's Confessional**

"**I don't know what to think of TF. Every once in a while, he says something funny. Then, he says something like that…"**

Ryze continued, "Anyways, here are the points! Team 1: 2/4 points. Team 2: 2/4 points! So, you better get the next questions right! Next question. Team 2. Sona."

Everyone on Team 2 yelled at Ryze, "Come on! That's not fair! She doesn't speak!"

Ryze signalled them to shut up, "Solve this riddle. What do poor men have and rich men don't have?"

Sona said in a lot of detail, "… :/"

Ryze laughed, "YOU GOT IT RIGHT!"

Everyone looked confused, "Wait, what?"

Ryze explained, "The answer was nothing. And Sona said absolutely nothing! She got it right!"

Everyone on Team 2 cheered, "YEAH, SONA!"

**Sona's Confessional**

"… **:D"**

Ryze turned to Garen, "This is the last question. Don't get this wrong. Since I know you aren't the brightest person, in other words, a complete idiot, I will make the following question REALLY easy. Fill in the blank. 2 plus 2 does not equal blank."

Garen sat there for an intense moment, "2 plus 2 DEMACIAAA doesn't equal…"

Kat spoke, "Come on, Garen. I know you have a brain somewhere."

Garen repeated, "2 plus DEACIAAA 2 doesn't equal…Umm…"

**Katarina's Confessional**

"**You have got to be kidding me."**

Garen smiled, "The answer is four!"

The entirety of Team 1 face palmed in unison.

Ryze frowned, "I was so sure you would get that right. Oh well. Team 2 wins again. Team 1 will be saying good bye to another one of their members."

Later that night…

Ryze announced, "I'm pretty sure we all know who's going home tonight."

Everyone looked at Garen.

Garen sighed, "Oh well… Demacia…"

**Garen's Confessional**

"**Yeah, DEMACIAAA that was kind of stupid DEMACIAAA of me… But before I leave, DEMACIAAA, I want to do one last thing… DEMACIAAA!"**

Garen turned to Kat and kissed her, "GOOD BYE, MY BELOVED KATARINA! DEMACIAAA! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!"

Kat was too stunned to react.

And with that last kiss, Garen was gone.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to vote! Here are the available contestants!**_

_**Team 1:**_

_**Katarina**_

_**Jinx**_

_**Evelynn**_

_**Twisted Fate**_

_**Ezreal**_

_**Taric**_

_**Team 2:**_

_**Ashe**_

_**Ahri**_

_**Akali**_

_**Tryndamere**_

_**Wukong**_

_**Sona**_

_**Shen**_

_**Soraka**_


	4. Death to Teemo: After Show

Kog'Maw and Lee Sin sat on red couch.

Lee Sin was talking at the wall, "Hello, Summoners!"

Kog'Maw told him, "Wrong way."

Lee laughed, "Oh sorry. This is our first LoL Survivor: After Show. After every 3 episodes, you will see Kog'Maw and I talk to our the champions of the League of Legends and maybe a few of our own challenges as well."

Kog'Maw smiled, "And FOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Lee sin shook his head, "No, no food."

Kog'Maw frowned, "Aww…"

Lee Sin chuckled, "But just for you, I'll find you a way to get food."

Kog'Maw smiled once more, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Lee Sin grinned, "Anyways, today, we shall be doing a challenge! 5 champions, all of which were picked randomly, will all have the chance to get into the competition. Please welcome Nidalee, Lucian, Thresh, Blitzcrank, and, unfortunately, Teemo!"

They all walked in. Lucian and Thresh both glared at each other.

Lee Sin announced, "Hello, to enter the competition, you must cook the best meal that you can. Kog'Maw will be judging it out of 10 so make sure it's good. You have 1h, go!"

**BEGIN!**

Everyone ran to get their things. After 2 minutes, everyone had gathered everything except for Lucian and Thresh.

Lucian screamed, "GIVE ME THE PASTA!"

Thresh yelled back, "NEVER! I AM THE PASTA STEALER!"

Lucian replied, "AND A WIFE STEALER!"

Thresh gasped, "You have no proof that I did such a thing! But yes, I did steal your wife."

Lucian's face turned red, "YOU SHIT!" Lucian tackled Thresh and began to punch him repeatedly, "LET ME KILL YOU!"

Lee Sin shoved Lucian off Thresh, "You two have both lost. Just leave now."

Lucian and Thresh walked off staring at each other with hate.

**Lucian's Confessional**

"**THAT SHIT STOLE MY WIFE! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE PISSED!"**

Lee Sin sighed, "Like little children. They must grow to forgive one another. For if they don't, they shall never feel happiness."

**Status Update: 5 minutes in:**

Blitz's hand was too big to use a knife to chop the lemons that he brought, so instead, he's decided to simply make lemonade by squeezing the citrus fruit.

Teemo was making a dish that required a lot of mushrooms. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT.

Nidalee was in her maid outfit and she was baking a pie.

**Status Update: 10 minutes in:**

Blitz had finished his lemonade and is bored.

Teemo was still cutting mushrooms.

Nidalee was waiting for her pie to get out of the oven.

**Nidalee's Confessional**

"**Little do they know, I am actually an amazing chef."**

Kog'Maw was getting impatient, "Feeding time?"

Lee Sin shook his head, "No."

"…Feeding time?"

"No, Kog'Maw."

"… Feeding time now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"… Now?"

"No."

Kog'Maw opened his mouth.

"No, Kog'Maw. Not yet."

Kog'Maw closed his mouth.

**Status Update: 30 minutes in:**

Teemo kept cutting mushrooms.

Blitz started to stare at Nidalee's ass. Slowly getting more… "Excited".

Nidalee waited for the pie to finish.

**Blitzcrank's Confessional**

"**Hot. Hot. Hot. Overheating. Overheating. Overheating. Must. Have. Ass."**

**Status Update: 35 minutes in:**

Nidalee's pie was finished. So, she opened the oven and bent over.

Blitz couldn't hold it back anymore. He wanted. No. He NEEDED that ass.

Blitz smiled, "ASS! GIVE ME ASS!" Blitz had grappled her butt and sent her flying towards him. At the same time, Nidalee's pie fell on the floor and exploded into tiny little pieces.

Nidalee screamed, "YOU FAT ASS ROBOT! GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF ME!" Nidalee pulled her spear (from out of her ass) and chucked it at him.

Blitz made a screeching noise and fell over mumbling to himself, "Ass. Ass. Ass..."

Nidalee flipped her hair.

Lee Sin kicked Blitz out of the room, "Attempt at sexual assault, Blitz, you've lost. Leaving Teemo and Nidalee." He turned to the wall, "Are you done?"

Kog spoke, "Wrong way."

Lee Sin blushed, "Oh. Haha. My bad." He turned around, "Are you done?"

Nidalee and Teemo nodded.

Nidalee handed whatever was left of her pie to Kog'Maw, "I'm sorry but Blitz made me drop my pie and that was all I had left."

Kog'Maw frowned, "Ok…" He ate the pie and the plate along with it, "1/10. Tastes like plate."

Nidalee's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me? It tastes like plate cause you ate the plate!"

Lee Sin stared, well tried to, you know, he's kinda… Blind… "Nidalee, do not question Kog'Maw."

Nidalee got angry but she didn't argue.

Teemo brought a bowl filled with cut up Teemo shrooms, "It's shroom salad."

Kog'Maw ate the entire the whole. Sadly, the Teemo Shrooms, if you didn't already know this, cause whoever to consumes them to hallucinate.

Kog'Maw spoke, "1/10. Tastes weird." Then, the shrooms' poison kicked in. Kog'Maw looked at Teemo and didn't see the small Yordle, instead, he saw a giant CHICKEN LEG!"

Kog'Maw began to drool, "Food? FOOOOOoooooood. Me want FOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Poor Teemo was unaware of what he had just done to himself. Kog'Maw jumped onto Teemo and started mauling the tiny Yordle.

Teemo screamed as Kog'Maw chewed and chewed.

Lee Sin panicked too, "OH NO! KOG'MAW! SPIT HIM OUT!" Lee turned to the wall, "SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON LOL: AFTER SHOW!"

Nidalee laughed, "HAHA! I'm in the competition! WOOT WOOT!"

_**I hope you enjoyed, if you didn't vote last time, you have another chance to vote now. **_


	5. I'm A Chiquita Banana

Ryze and Fiora smiled, "Welcome back, Summoners! You know who we are! Today is a special episode because a new contestant shall be joining Team 1."

Both teams turned to each other wondering who the mystery champion is.

Fiora introduced Nidalee, "She's deh Beastial 'untress! Pleez welcome, Nidalee!"

Nidalee walked on very seductively, "Hello."

"Nidalee, "Ryze said, "Meet your teammates."

Kat, Jinx, Evelynn, TF, Ez, and Taric all waved at her.

Nidalee noticed Ez and winked.

**Ezreal's Confessional**

"**She did not just wink at me. I've got a boyfriend! GOD!"**

Ryze revealed what today's challenge was, "Anyways, today, we've got an exciting and very entertaining challenge for you! Each team will choose 3 people to represent their team in a dancing competition! The 6 people will compete against one another and whichever person gets the highest score will win it for their team. Understood?"

Everyone nods.

Fiora clapped her hands together, "Good! Now, we shall geeve yoo 10 minootes to shoose who will represent yoo."

** Team 1:**

Kat clapped her hands together, "So, how many of you can actually dance?" Evelynn, TF, Ezreal, Jinx, and Nidalee all raised their hands. "Not bad…"

Taric jumped up and down, "OOH! I NOMINATE EZREAL!"

Jinx shook her head, "NO WAY! POW POW, FISHBONES, AND I CAN REALLY BUST A MOVE! LET'S SHOW 'EM, GUYS!" Jinx started to sway back and forth really fast.

Everyone stared at her.

"YEAHHH! WOOOT! LOOK AT US GO! HAHA! YOU SHAKE THAT TAIL FEATHER FISHBONES! WOOT WOOT!"

Kat shook her head, "No no no no no! We can't have you dance, Jinx!"

Jinx stopped and turned to Kat, "What? Why not? I don't suck, do I?" Jinx was about to burst into tears.

**Katarina's Confessional**

"**I'm sorry, I just couldn't…"**

Kat hesitated, "Because you… are TOO GOOD! And umm…

Taric followed Kat's lead, "We need to give the other team a chance! Right?"

Jinx smiled again, "Oh! Ok."

Evelynn spoke, "I can dance the tango!" She was about to dance but she stopped herself. "Oh right… It takes two to tango. Never mind then. I guess I can't repre-"

"You can tango? So can I!" Twisted Fate interrupted her.

She smiled, "Really? That's perfect!" Eve turned to the rest of her team, "I guess me and TF can dance together."

Everyone looked at each other, "Why not?"

Evelynn squealed and hugged TF, "Haha! Yes!"

TF thought out loud, "I love you."

Eve pulled back, "What?"

TF screamed really fast, "NOTHING!"

Evelynn looked confused, "Ok…?"

**Twisted Fate's Confessional**

"**STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"**

Nidalee walked over to Ez and started massaging his neck, "I think that Ezreal should represent us."

**Taric's Confessional**

"**AWW HELL NO! THAT BITCH IS TOUCHING MY MAN!"**

Ezreal yelled, "Don't touch me, you slut!"

Nidalee paused and began to cry, "I'm sorry! Did I offend you? I didn't mean to!"

**Taric's Confessional**

"**Haha! That bitch had it coming! Don't ever come between me and my man ever again!"**

Ezreal felt bad, "Oh no, it's ok. If you want, you can dance instead of me."

**Taric's Confessional**

"**Ez, my beloved, what are you doing…"**

Nidalee smiled, "Really?"

Ez nodded, "If it makes you feel better, of course!"

**Taric's Confessional**

"**NO! YOU FELL FOR THAT DEMON'S TRICKS!"**

Nidalee hugged Ezreal, "YAY!"

Kat nodded, "I guess that settles it. Evelynn. TF, and Nid will represent us."

**Team 2:**

Soraka jumped up, "I MUST DANCE! IT IS MY PASSION! THERE'S NOTHING IN THE WORLD THAT I LIKE MORE THAN DANCING!"

Tryndamere commented, "Not even bananas?"

Soraka paused, "THERE'S NOTHING IN THE WORLD THAT I LIKE MORE THAN DANCING EXCEPT FOR BANANAS!"

Akali shook her head, "Well we've got to consider if anyone else wants to dance. Any of you want to-"

"NO!" The entire team yelled in unison.

Even Sona yelled, "…D:"

Akali nodded, "Okay… I guess you get to represent us Soraka but we still need two others."

Wukong offered, "Why don't we just pick from a hat or something?"

Everyone agreed, "Yeah why not?"

After a random draw, Tryndamere and Shen were chosen.

Shen sighed, "Perfect."

Akali smiled though you can't really tell because of the fact that she wears a mask, "Try your best, Shen."

Ashe kissed Tryndamere, "You can do it!"

**DANCE!**

Fiora announced the order, "Tryndamere shall go firrrst, then it iz Nidalee, after Nidalee, it iz Shen, followed by Evelynn and TF, and finally Soraka."

**Tryndamere**

Tryndamere did a dramatic pose. The music began and it was… Backstreet Boys music… Not only was it Backstreet Boys, but also when the chorus came up, Tryndamere got really into it. And I mean REALLY.

"TELL ME WHY! AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A HEARTACHE! TELL ME WHY! AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A MISTAKE TELL ME WHYI NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAYI WANT IT THAT WAY! TELL ME! OOOOOOOOoooooH TELLLL MEH! TELLLLL MEH! TELLLL MEH! TELLLLLLLLLL MEEEHHH WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Then Tryndamere started to sob. "I want it thatttttttttt…WAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Ryze and Fiora were both horrified.

Ryze spoked, "You're lucky that it was based on the dance and not the performance. Anyways, 5/10 for me."

Fiora shook her head, "Non non non non non! C'était terrible! UGH! 2/10!"

Total for Tryndamere: 7/20

**Tryndamere's Confessional**

"**I don't think I've ever heard her speak French..."**

Everyone on Team 2 comforted him saying that it was all right that he failed miserably.

Nidalee

Nidalee pulled her spear out of her nowhere and slammed into the ground, "Be ready to be turned on!"

Miley Cyrus' _We Can't Stop_ played while Nidalee pole danced. Everyone was horrified except for the men (not including Ezreal and Taric for obvious reasons).

Ashe, Akali, and Ahri were very jealous.

**Ashe's Confessional**

"**That man stealing slut!"**

**Akali's Confessional**

"**Whatever! Haha. I don't care! You know. 'Cause I don't have a secret crush on Shen or anything like that! I honestly couldn't care less about who he likes... SHEN! I LOVE YOU! I mean, what?"**

**Ahri's Confessional**

"**Pfft, Nidalee ain't got shit on me! I'm far sexier than her… Right?"**

Nidalee finished her dance by licking the pole.

Ryze was drooling, "I want to fuck you. I mean 10/10!"

Fiora rolled her eyes, "Salope… 1/10" _**(Salope means "Slut" in French. The more you know).**_

Total for Nidalee: 11/20

**Shen**

Shen danced the Macarena.

Most people rolled their eyes but Fiora was very into it, "YES! EHHHH! MACARENA! AHAH! 10/10! SUSH BOOTEE!"

Ryze sighed, "4/10"

Total for Shen: 14/20

Akali nodded, "I knew that you could do it."

Shen nodded back, "Thank you for believing in me."

Akali blushed but of course you can't see it because of the mask, "No problem."

**Evelynn and TF**

Evelynn and TF tangoed to Shakira's _Objection_. Ryze nodded in approval to their dance and Fiora clapped, "Oui! Oui! Tres jolie!"

Everything was going well until Twisted Fate dipped her. When he dipped her, his face was right in front of her boobs and TF got a little "distracted" and he dropped her.

Evelynn squealed as she fell, "Oww…"

Ryze frowned, "You were doing so well… 7/10"

Fiora nodded in agreement, "I tought dah eet waz amazing! I give you 8/10!"

TF turned to Evelynn afterwards, "I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to."

Evelynn smiled, "No, it's ok. It happens. You tried your best and we're still in the lead."

**Twisted Fate's Confessional**

"**I RUIN EVERYTHING!"**

Total for Evelynn and TF: 15/20

**Soraka**

Everyone turned to Soraka, "Ok, you said dancing was your passion. If it truly is, than win this for us."

Soraka grinned, "Don't worry, no one suspects the banana."

Soraka went up stage and stood there for a good 10 seconds breathing in and breathing out. Everyone anticipated the greatest dance of all time. Then, Soraka raised her hands and…. Started to shake her hips while Mexican music played in the background.

Soraka opened her mouth and sang the most dreadful song all while shaking her hips, "I'm a Chiquita banana and I'm here to say: Don't slip on the peel! Just throw it away. I'm a Chiquita banana and I taste good too. I love bananas and so should YOUUUUUUUU! NO ONE EXPECTS THE BANANAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Sona's Confessional**

"**D:"**

**Ahri's Confessional**

"**What the fuck!? THAT was her AMAZING dance? All she did was shake her non-exsitant hips and sing a fucking song about BANANAS! FUCKING BANANAS!"**

Ryze and Fiora looked at one another and spoke in unison, "1/10"

Total for Soraka: 2/20

Ryze announced, "The winner is team 1 with Evelynn and Twisted Fate with the highest score of 15/20. Team 2 will be eliminating somebody tonight."

Later that night…

Ryze looked at Soraka, "No one expects the banana… Sorry, Soraka, you've been eliminated."

Soraka frowned, "But… Banana…"

_**Bye bye, Soraka! Anyways, as always, vote for the person that you want to see eliminated! Here are the remaining members incase you forget: **_

_**Team 1:**_

_**Katarina**_

_**Jinx**_

_**Evelynn**_

_**Twisted Fate**_

_**Ezreal**_

_**Taric**_

_**Nidalee**_

_**Team 2:**_

_**Ashe**_

_**Ahri**_

_**Akali**_

_**Tryndamere**_

_**Wukong**_

_**Sona**_

_**Shen**_


	6. Sorry

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I just wanted to apologize because I won't be able to post anymore chapters for the next two Sundays. In other words, I won't post anymore chapters until the 16th of February. The reason for this is because I'm going to be on a trip and I won't have any access to my computer. Anyways, I probably won't post anything until Monday the 17th of February because of jet lag but after that one day, the original **_**_schedule (which was every Sunday)._**

**_Sorry for the inconvenience,_**

**_HappySammy22_**


	7. Fabulous, Darling!

"Welcome back to LoL Survivor! I'm you're host, Ryze!"

Fiora smiled, "And I'm Fiorrra!"

They said together, "Please welcome our contestants!"

Team 1 and Team 2 both walked on.

Ryze explained the challenge for today, "Today, we shall be seeing how nicely you clean up. Each team will choose 3 members to represent their team. Those who are chosen must try to look as attractive as possible. Which ever team has the highest overall score wins."

Fiora added, "Dehre weell be tree judges! Dose tree judges weell geeve you a scorre out oof ten! You all have ten minutes to peek your fashion models. COMMENCE!"

**Team 1**

Everyone except for Evelynn all yelled at the same time, "I WANT TO REPRESENT OUR TEAM!"

Everyone except for Evelynn all started fighting with one another over who's hotter than the other.

Taric looked at Jinx, "No way! I know all the latest fashion trends! All you know is how to be crazy!"

Jinx was flabbergasted, "GASP! Hold me back, Fishbones, I need to teach this man a lesson!"

Ezreal argued with TF, "Please! Clearly, I'm way sexier."

TF laughed, "The mirror would disagree."

Ezreal gasped, "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Nidalee insulted Katarina, "Please! How can anyone find you attractive with that scar on your face!"

Katarina replied coldly, "How can anyone find you attractive with all of the STDs you've contracted?"

Nidalee opened her mouth to respond but Evelynn spoke up.

"Calm down, guys! Why don't we just vote anonymously for who ever we think is the most attractive person? Also, no voting for yourself. I think that's fair."

No one argued.

After the votes were casted…

Evelynn read out the 3 chosen team members, "Ezreal, Nidalee, and Evelynn… Wait. WHAT!?"

**Evelynn's Confessional**

"**I DON'T WANT TO BE CHOSEN! THAT'S SO STUPID! WHO THE HELL WOULD VOTE FOR ME, ANYWAYS? JUST LOOK AT ME!"**

**Twisted Fate's Confessional**

"**Do you think that Evelynn is happy I voted for her? I think so. Plus, she is SO hot."**

**The cameraman replied to him, "Are you blind or something? Or do you have some weird fetish?"**

**TF looked confused, "Not that I know of…?"**

Kat clapped her hands together, "Well, I guess we have our five."

Jinx sighed, "Why don't I ever get picked to do something…"

TF smiled at Jinx, "Next time. I promise."

Jinx nodded smiling as well.

**Jinx's Confessional**

"**Pow Pow has a little crush! :3 "**

Taric hugged Ezreal, "OOOH! I'M SO EXCITED!"

Nidalee hugged Ezreal too, "YOU'RE SO HOT, EZ-EE-POO!"

Ezreal was stunned, "Uhh… Thanks?"

Taric mumbled, "Whore…"

She asked, "What? I didn't hear?"

Taric quickly replied, "Nothing!"

**Taric's Confessional**

"**Whore."**

**Team 2**

Shen asked, "So do any of you ACTUALLY want to be in this thing?"

Everyone except Ashe said something like, "No or not really or not one bit or D: "

Ashe though, "YES! I mean, pfft, sure. Why not?"

Shen nodded, "Ok, that's one. Anyone else?"

After a few moments, Ahri sighed, "Alright. I'll do it."

Shen smiled, "Anyone else?"

Sona raised her hand, ":/"

Shen grinned, "Okay! We have our 3! Let's win this!"

**BEGIN!**

Fiora and Ryze introduced the judges, "Here are our judges! First, we have Jayce."

Jayce waved in his debonair outfit, "Hello. Pleasure to be here."

"Next it's Miss Fortune!"

Miss Fortune wore a long purple and pink dress that resembled her secret agent costume, "I'm not impressed easily so good luck winning me over."

"And finally, we have Lux!"

Lux wore a blue cocktail dress, "Hia!"

"First, we begin with Team one!"

**Team 1: Ezreal Backstage**

Ezreal wore a white T-shirt with a blue dress shirt and beige pants. He looked cute.

Taric gave Ezreal a hug and a kiss for good luck, "Knock their socks off, Ez."

Ez hesitated, "I hope the judges like how I look…"

Taric assured him, "They will. Here, have a gem! Gems, gems are truly outrageous. They are truly, truly-"

Ez continued, "Truly outrageous, I know. You really need a better catchphrase…"

Taric sighed, "Yeah… I really do... Anyways, good luck."

**Ezreal Onstage**

As soon as Ezreal walked on stage, adrenaline flowed through his veins. He began to strike many poses, all of which were amazing. He looked like a pro. He managed to impress nearly all the judges, especially Lux. If you know what I mean. ;)

**Lux's Confessional**

"**He. Is. Beautiful! I wonder if he's single…"**

**Judging: Ezreal**

Jayce smiled, "Not bad, kid. 7/10"

Miss Fortune showed no emotion, "I've seen better. 7/10"

Lux started speaking very quickly, "Youaregorgeous. Ohmyfuckinggod! Marrymerightnow! Ineedtohaveyourbabies! I mean… 10/10 I'm Lux but you can call me Lux. I mean what? I mean call me. Like. Really. CALL ME! I mean hi…"

**Lux's Confessional**

"**I RUIN EVERYTHING!"**

Total: 24/30

**Team 2: Ashe Backstage**

Ashe went a little bit over bored on this challenge. She curled her hair and even dyed it blonde. She wore a blue princess like ball gown.

"Tryndamere! How do I look?"

Tryndamere kissed her, "Beautiful as always."

Ashe panicked, "Are you sure? I could change my dress or-"

Tryndamere interrupted her, "You look fine. Now gooooo!"

**Ashe Onstage**

Though Ashe looked amazing, she was still very nervous. She stood there frozen for a good 5 seconds before she did something. Unfortunately for her, she tripped right as she took a step.

"I'm ok!" She tried to stand up again but fell again. "You know what? I'll just leave…" Then she ran off stage.

**Ashe's Confessional**

"**NEVER AGAIN!"**

Judging: Ashe

Jayce nodded, "She was hot but she was very clumsy so… 6/10."

Miss Fortune sighed, "Horrible. 1/10"

Lux grinned, "Very pretty! Just not as pretty as my beloved, Ezreal! 9/10"

Total: 16/30

**Taric's Confessional**

"**WHY DOES EVERYONE HIT ON MY EZ? HE'S MINE! UGH! Why does he have to be SO attractive?"**

**Team 1: Nidalee Backstage**

Nidalee was adjusting her dress and trying to look as perfect as possible, "Must have no flaws!" She began to add her make up when…

"Hey, Nidalee!"

Nidalee turned around and saw Taric, "Oh, hi, Taric."

"Need help with your make up? I used to go to beauty school and I can really help you!"

**Taric's Confessional**

"**What do you mean I'm acting all nice to her all of a sudden? I've always treated her well…"**

She smiled, "Sure!"

**Nidalee Onstage**

The curtains opened and Nidalee was in the spot light. She struck a pose.

She wore a sexy ripped dress with leopard prints all over it. Her hair was messy yet somehow still appealing making her seem wild. Everything was hot except for her face. Her face looked like she bathed in make up. She had bright red cheeks, her face was orange, she had neon blue sparkly eye shadow, purple lipstick, and layers and layers of eyeliner.

**Taric's Confessional**

"**I simply couldn't resist. That's what happens when you try to come between my man and me, bitch!"**

Then, she walked back off.

**Judging: Nidalee**

Jayce went first, "3/10 What the hell happened to your face?"

Miss Fortune frowned, "You're a disgrace to cougars everywhere. 1/10"

Lux smiled, "Nice dress! 7/10"

Total: 11/30

**Team 2: Ahri Backstage**

Ahri was confident. She wore a red dress and looked amazing in it. She had absolutely no problems.

**Ahri's Confessional**

"**I always look good… Always.**

**Ahri Onstage**

As you've probablyguessed, Ahri rocked the stage. Even Miss Fortune seemed to like it.

**Judging: Ahri**

Jayce went first, "Sexy! 10/10"

Miss Fortune smiled, "Very good. 9/10"

Lux grinned, "Agreed! 10/10"

Total: 29/30

**Team 1: Evelynn Backstage**

Evelynn wore a dress flamenco styled dress and she was freaking out, "There's no chance I'll do well Oh my god. Oh my god! Why was a voting as visually appealing!? I can't do this. I can't! I can't!"

"Hello?" TF said, "Evelynn?"

"Hi, TF." She replied.

"Hi, Eve. I can hear you but I can't see you."

"Oh, sorry." She made herself visible again. "Force of habit."

TF stared in awe, "Wow… You're beautiful!"

Evelynn laughed, "Yeah right! I look hideous…"

He shook his head, "Not true. You're stunning."

"Tell that to everyone else."

TF looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Eve frowned, "Never in my entire life have I ever been called attractive. I was bullied as a child because of my looks. I still can't believe that anyone would ever find me attractive…"

TF hesitated, "But I find you pretty. Everyone else just didn't look close enough because I promise you that you are beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Evelynn blushed, "Thanks, TF."

He smiled, "No worries!"

**Evelynn's Confessional**

"**He's officially my favourite person!"**

**Twisted Fate's Confessional**

"**I DIDN'T FUCK UP! WOOOOOOH!"**

**Evelynn Onstage**

Evelynn was shy but that pep talk with TF really helped her out. She struck many poses and tried to look seductive. Though she didn't do very well, she didn't fail either.

Judging: Evelynn

Jayce smiled, "It was alright. 7/10"

Miss Fortune said, "It was ok. 6/10"

Lux grinned, "I LOVED your dress. 9/10."

Total: 22/30

**Team 2: Sona Backstage**

Sona smiled at her outfit, ":D"

She adored how light her dress was.

**Sona Onstage**

Though Sona was happy of how she looked, she was very awkward on stage. She was very stiff and didn't look that seductive.

**Judging: Sona**

Jayce smiled, "It was ok. 7/10"

Miss Fortune was pleased, "You can do better. 5/10."

Lux agreed, "Yeah, you really could have done better but you look pretty! 7/10"

Total: 19/30

**Sona's Confessional**

"… **:( …"**

**END!**

Ryze and Fiora announced the winners, "Team 1 had 57/90 and Team 2 had 64/90. Congratulations to Team 2. See you, Team 1, tonight at elimination."

**Nidalee's Confessional**

"**You're so going to get it now, Taric. Don't mess with the cat or you'll get scratched."**

Later that night…

Ryze announced all who were safe, "Katarina, Ezreal, Twisted Fate, Jinx, and Evelynn. Team 1, say good bye to Taric because he's been eliminated."

Both Taric and Ezreal yelled, "What!? Why!?"

Kat replied, "Maybe because he sabotaged Nidalee and got her a bad score. He had it coming. Sorry."

Ezreal turned to Taric, "Taric, did you actually?"

Taric admitted it, "Yeah, I did. I only did it because she was trying to get in between you and me and I got very jealous…"

Ezreal frowned, "I really wish we could've made it to the final two together but I guess that's not possible anymore. And don't worry, Taric, I'll always be your boyfriend."

Evelynn leaned over to TF, "Ha! I told you he was a boy. Pay up!"

TF sighed, "Fine." He gave her money and she giggled.

Taric nodded, "Ok, Ez. Win this for us, ok? I'll always be with you."

Ezreal looked embarrassed, "Taric, why'd you have to be so cheesy."

Taric smiled, "It's what I do best."

**Taric's Confessional**

"**Pfft- Please. Do you actually think I'll leave my Ez alone with that horrid ****temptress? When I told him I'll always be with him, I wasn't kidding. Nidalee will NOT touch MY man."**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. From now on, this Fanfic will follow the original schedule of a new chapter every Sunday. As always, vote. Here are the remaining contestants:**_

_**Team 1:**_

_**Katarina**_

_**Jinx**_

_**Evelynn**_

_**Twisted Fate**_

_**Ezreal**_

_**Nidalee**_

_**Team 2:**_

_**Ashe**_

_**Ahri**_

_**Akali**_

_**Tryndamere**_

_**Wukong**_

_**Sona**_

_**Shen**_


	8. It's The Yeast You Can Do

Fiora spoke, "Bonjour mes amis! Je m'appelle Fiora!"

Ryze followed, "I'm Ryze and this is LoL Survivor."

Both of them said in unison, "And here come our two teams!"

Both teams walked in front of the camera.

Ryze explained the challenge, "Today, Fiora and I currently have a sweet tooth. Each team must cook any food that you want but it HAS to be a dessert. You will have an hour and a half to bake it before our three judges well… Judge it."

Fiora added, "As alwayees, yourrrr food weell be joodged out oof ten. Ok?"

Everyone nodded.

Ryze smiled, "I'll give you all 10 minutes to plan your dish, alright?"

**10 Minutes!**

**Team 1:**

Kat asked, "Any of you know how to cook?"

Only Jinx put her hand up, "Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do!"

Kat frowned, "Anyone?"

Still no one volunteered, "Pick me! I know how to cook! Pick me!"

Jinx began to grunt, "I DOOOOOO! PICK MEH!"

Kat sighed, "Oh look! Jinx, knows how to cook. Yay…"

Jinx cheered, "WOOHOO! Though technically, I don't know how to cook but Pow Pow does! He went to culinary school!"

**Katarina's Confessional**

"**Yup, we're fucked. GG. Surrender at 20…"**

Evelynn asked, "So, what will we cook, Jinx?"

Nidalee nodded, "Please, do tell."

Jinx giggled, "I don't know, let me ask Pow Pow." She lifted her rocket launcher and began talking to it, "Yeah. Uhhuh. Yup. Ok. Yeah yeah. I got it. Sure." She turned back to her teammates, "I have no clue."

Ezreal face palmed, "Oh, my god. We're so screwed."

"Hey, hey. Don't underestimate her." TF said. "She can come up with something, right Jinx?"

She nodded, "YUP! We can make mud pies!"

TF frowned, "Never mind. We're screwed."

** Team 2**

"Who wants to be head chef?" Ahri asked.

Akali raised her hand, "I can if no one else wants to. I know how to make red velvet cake soooooo…"

Everyone looked at one another, "Sure. Why not?"

Akali smiled, "Good! That was easy. Let's begin, then!"

**BEGIN!**

**Team 1**

Jinx randomly gave orders to her teammates, "OK! Pow Pow says we'll need a chicken leg, oyster sauce, peanut butter, broccoli, and fish bones!" She began talking to her gun Fishbones, "No, not you, Fishbones. Pow Pow means actual fish bones."

**Ezreal's Confessional**

"**What is this girl smoking…"**

Nidalee raised her hand.

"Yes, Nidalee?" Jinx asked.

"I don't think fish bones would taste very good. Especially not with a chicken leg, oyster-" Nidalee was interrupted by a screaming Jinx.

"YOU WEREN'T VOTED HEAD CHEF, NOW WERE YOU? SHUT UP AND LISTEN OR ELSE I'LL SENT MY SUPER MEGA DEATH ROCKET AFTER YOU!"

Nidalee instantly shut up.

**Nidalee's Confessional**

"**She doesn't scare me…"**

**You could hear Jinx's voice from off camera, "EXCUSE ME?"**

**Nidalee squealed, "NOTHING!"**

**Team 2**

Akali listed all the ingredients, "We're going to need flour, baking soda, cream cheese for the icing, sugar, salt, food colouring, eggs, butter, cocoa powder, and buttermilk."

Everyone grabbed everything from the pantry.

Akali smiled, "Good! Shen, Sona, the both of you will be making the cake mix. Ashe, Tryn, you two will make the icing. Finally, Ahri, Wukong, both of you are on clean up duty. Alright?"

Everyone nodded.

**Team 1**

Jinx kept giving orders, "Pow Pow says to preheat the oven to 500 degrees Celsius. Put all the ingredients in a fish tank and then put it in the oven for an hour."

Ezreal was going to argue but… "Jinx! That makes no-"

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK? NOOOOOOOO!"

Ezreal squeaked.

Nidalee walked over to Ezreal, "It's ok, Sugar. Do you need a hug?" She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Her cleavage was right in his face.

**Taric's Confessional**

"**THAT WHORE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN! What do you mean by I'm not supposed to be here? Yes, I know I've been eliminated? Why am I still here? To make sure she doesn't steal my man!"**

Ezreal pushed her away, "I've got a boyfriend!"

Taric's voice could be heard, "Hell yeah, he does!"

Ezreal and Nidalee began looking around, "Huh… I so thought I heard Taric for a second…"

Nidalee nodded, "Yeah… Me too. Weird."

**Team 2**

Shen tried to make conversation with Sona as they prepared the cake, "So, do you have any hobbies?"

": )"

"Is that a yes?"

": )"

"Ok then… What's your favourite colour?"

":D"

Shen sighed.

Ahri leaned over to Wukong, as they were washing the no longer necessary dishes, "I want to make an alliance with you."

Wukong replied, "Why?"

Ahri explained, "Because we'll make it further in this competition."

Wukong laughed, "No, thank you. I work alone."

Ahri asked, "You sure because the teams will be broken up eventually and you're not going to make it very far alone, bud."

Wukong, still confident, shook his head, "No, thanks. I don't need anyone."

Ahri sighed, "Alright, but if you change your mind, tell me."

Meanwhile, Ashe and Tryn were chatting as they made the cupcakes' icing,

"Tryn, don't forget to mix the sugar with the cream cheese. It'll taste bad if you don't add sugar."

Tryndamere nodded, "Yeah, nearly forgot. Thank you." He grabbed the white powder and poured it in the bowl. "Anyways, when the war is over, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"What?" Ashe seemed confused.

"Remember? We didn't go on a honeymoon because we were to busy with the war."

Ashe smiled, "Right! I completely blanked. Sorry. Ummm… How about Ionia? I hear it's very nice there."

Tryndamere grinned, "Anything for you!"

Akali asked, "How's everything going?"

Everyone said together, "Good!"

She smiled, "Perfect."

**Team 1**

Everyone stood there awkwardly, "So now what?"

Jinx giggled, "We wait for the cake to finish baking, silly! You really have no clue how to cook, do you?"

Evelynn muttered something under her breath, "And you know how to cook? Please…"

"What?" Jinx asked.

Evelynn replied very quickly, "NOTHING!"

**Team 2**

Sona needed to pee, "D: !"

Shen looked at her trying to figure out what she's trying to say.

"D: !" She began to cross her legs and the Shen understood.

"Oh, ok then. Go ahead. I'll finish up with the cake mix."

She smiled, ": )" She then walked away. Or should I say, floated away…

Shen continued to mix the cake batter again, "Hey, Wukong, you've got nothing to do right? Mind passing me the cocoa powder? It's the last ingredient that I need to add."

Wukong nodded, "Sure thing. Where is it?"

Shen pointed to the counter, "Right there. It's next to the box of salt."

Wukong walked to the counter where they had two boxes, the salt and the cocoa. He grabbed the box and handed it to Shen.

Shen automatically noticed something was wrong when a white powder fell from the box, "Wukong! You gave me salt!"

Wukong swore, "Really? FUCK! What are we going to do?"

Shen was freaking out, "I DON'T KNOW. CAN'T YOU READ? IT SAYS SALT RIGHT HERE!"

Wukong began to panic, "NO! I'VE NEVER LEARNED HOW TO READ! I'M A MONKEY! THE ONLY THING I KNOW HOW TO DO IS FIGHT!... AND THROW POOP AT PEOPLE!"

Akali ran towards them, "What's wrong?"

Shen told her the entire story, "What are we going to do?"

Akali paced, "We can't restart. We need to put the cupcakes in the oven now… Put a whole bunch of sugar and hope that it doesn't taste too bad. "

Shen nodded.

Akali swore, "Shit! You really messed up, Wu."

**Team** **1**

DING! The oven went off.

Jinx cheered, "YES! Kat! TF! TAKE OUR MASTERPIECE OUT OF THE OVEN!"

Kat and TF did as told and were shocked the second they saw it, "How the hell!?"

Everyone gathered around the oven and gasped. In the oven, there was a perfect cake, already iced and decorated, and it smelled heavenly."

TF continued, "How? We didn't even put any icing on it! Or added any of the proper ingredients to bake a cake."

Jinx giggled, "I told you Pow Pow knows how to cook. And you didn't believe me!"

**Team 2**

Akali took the cupcakes out of the oven and tried one, "Ugh! Disgusting! Tryn, Ashe, put a lot of icing on the cupcakes. Hopefully, they'll get rid of the horrid taste."

Ashe and Tryn nodded.

Akali tried a cupcake with icing this time. She spit it out right away, "Why is the icing so salty?"

Tryndamere blushed, "I might have added salt instead of sugar by accident."

Ashe gasped, "Tryn!"

Akali panicked, "Oh my god. We're so screwed. We don't have time to remake these!"

Ryze yelled, "TIME'S UP!"

Akali sighed, "I guess there's nothing we can do… Give them the bad cupcakes."

**Judging time!**

Fiora introduced the judges, "Here are our tree joodges that weell be joodging yourrr food."

Morgana, Lulu, and Pantheon all sat down waiting for food.

"Team 1, give your cake, please." Ryze said.

Jinx handed them the impossible cake, "Here ya go!"

Morgana showed no emotion, "It was ok. 6/10"

Lulu ate it, "That tasted pink… That's my favourite! 10/10!"

Pantheon took a bite, "7/10. It was good."

Total: 23/30

"Team 2, your cupcakes please?"

Akali sighed, "I apologize about what's about to happen to your taste buds…"

Morgana, Lulu, and Pantheon all spit it out, "That was horrid! That tasted green! I hate green! Why was that cupcake salty! 1/10!"

Total: 3/30

Ryze frowned, "I guess Team 2 will be eliminating someone tonight… Congrats, Team 1, you're safe."

Team 1 cheered.

**Right before the elimination ceremony…**

"Psst, Ahri."

Ahri turned around and saw Wukong, "Yes?"

"I accept your deal."

She grinned, "I knew you'd come around."

"So, how do we prevent me from getting eliminated?"

Ahri chuckled, "I can't help you there, bud. You seriously messed up. Just hope that Tryndamere gets more votes than you. Good luck." Ahri winked and walked away.

**That night…**

Ryze announced the bottom two, "Tryndamere and Wu. The both of you completely messed up. I'm not at all surprised that you one of you are going to be eliminated. There's only a one-point difference as well. Anyways, Team 2, say good-bye to Tryndamere because he's been eliminated!"

Ashe jumped up, "What?! Wukong clearly made a bigger mistake!"

Akali nodded, "That's true but it wasn't his fault he was never taught how to read. Tryndamere does though. Tryndamere literally fucked up. He should've paid attention.

**Tryndamere sighed, "She's right. I should concentrate. Anyways, win this for us, ok? I'll take to Ionia as soon as this competition is over. Whether there's a war or not."**

**Ashe gave him a kiss, "Anything for you."**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it wasn't as good as the others. Anyways, as always vote. Here are the remaining characters:**_

_**Team 1:**_

_**Katarina**_

_**Jinx**_

_**Evelynn**_

_**Twisted Fate**_

_**Ezreal**_

_**Nidalee**_

_**Team 2:**_

_**Ashe**_

_**Ahri**_

_**Akali**_

_**Wukong**_

_**Sona**_

_**Shen**_


	9. The Banana God: After Show

Lee Sin smiled, "Welcome back, Summoners, to LoL: After Show! My name is Lee Sin, and this is Kog'Maw!"

Kog'Maw spoke, "Hai."

Lee Sin continued, "Today, we'll be interviewing three special guests. All of them were contestants in LoL Survivor and they've all been eliminated!"

Kog'Maw clapped without using… hands…? Anyways, "Say hi to Garen, Soraka, and Taric!"

They all walked on waving, "Hello, thanks for having us."

Lee Sin grinned, "We'll ask you some questions, alright? First, how did it feel to be eliminated?"

Garen answered first, "Meh, it didn't DEMCIAAA effect me much. DEMACIAAA Honestly, I was happy 'cause I got to kiss DEMACIAAA sexy Kat."

Taric sighed, "Unlike Garen, I was greatly effected by this. I was actually scared because now I can't protect my man from that evil temptress that is Nidalee."

Soraka answered last, "I was angry. I didn't understand why they would eliminate me? They simply don't understand the pure beauty that are bananas…"

Kog looked puzzled, "Why bananas? No apple?"

Soraka giggled, "Oh bananas. You see, when I was a child, bananas called out my name. They said: _Soraka! Eat us. We must go into your belleh!_ And I couldn't resist. I stuffed them all down my throat and ate them all."

Kog seemed scared, "Ok…"

Lee Sin asked, "Who do you want eliminated?"

Taric screamed, "NIDALEE! KILL DAH HOE NOW!"

Soraka answered with, "Ahri, I hate her. And my hate has nothing to do with the fact that I am extremely jealous of how she manages to get everyone to love her or how she's so beautiful…"

Garen paused, "Jinx. DEMACIAA! That girl is crazy and DEMACIAAA unstable. She scares the DEMACIAAA hell out of me... DEMACIAAA!"

Lee laughed, "And Kat doesn't?"

"Pfft. DEMACIAAA! No. Kat is DEMACIAAA hot."

Kog asked, "Food? Not you, Soraka. We know why you love bananas."

Taric replied, "I really love the taste of Ezreal pen- I mean chocolate. Yum… Chocolate…"

Garen answered, "I really DEMACIAAA love and I mean DEMACIAAA LOVE poro-DEMACIAA-snax."

Kog gasped, "EEEWWWWWW!"

Garen continued, "Bare DEMACIAAA with me. They taste DEMACIAAA really good with some DEMACIAAA biscuits and a drink of health potions."

Lee asked, "Alright then… Also, Soraka, Taric, as women, do you take a lot of time to get ready?"

Kog'Maw whispered to Lee, "Taric is a man."

Lee was surprised, "Wait! I thought Taric was a sexy blond! Now you're telling me that Taric is a man!?"

Kog'Maw nodded, "Yup."

Lee face palmed as Taric glared at him.

Soraka answered the question, "As a beautiful narwhal-horse-purple-shit-banana-obsessed-unicorn lady, I don't need to wear make up. So it doesn't take that long to get ready."

Kog'Maw asked the final question, "Who you think win?"

Garen sighed in love, "I hope Kat does. She really works hard and I believe she deserves it."

Taric answered, "Ezreal, obviously."

Soraka laughed, "None! The banana god will win with his godly powers and sexy banananess! No one suspects the banana."

Lee and Kog both seemed scared by Soraka's last comment, "Ok… Good night, guys. Hope you enjoyed this episode. See you next time…"

_**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was short. I didn't have much time to write it because of personal life. Although, I guess I could've written it earlier in the week… Anyways, vote. Here are the current votes for the characters:**_

_**Shen 1**_

_**Wukong 1**_

_**Jinx 1**_

_**Evelynn 2**_

_**Ezreal 3**_

_**If you don't like the results, make sure you vote.**_


	10. Thriller! Part 1

"Hello, Summoners, I'm your host, Ryze. This is my co-host, Fiora!"

Fiora was angry, "Co-'ost? 'O do you tink you arrrre? If anyting I'm deh 'ost. You is deh co-'ost."

Ryze rolled his eyes, "Fine. We're both co-hosts…"

Fiora smiled, "Merci."

Ryze continued, "Anyways, here are our remaining contestants: Katarina, Jinx, Evelynn, Twisted Fate, Nidalee, Ashe, Ahri, Akali, Wukong, Sona, Shen, and finally Ezreal."

Fiora grinned ridiculously as if she was keeping a secret, "Guess whoot? Dere weell be no morrre teams in LoL Surrrrveevorrr! It is now, everrry man/woman for demselves!"

Some people cheered, some complained, and some didn't really care.

Ahri whispered to Wukong, "I called it."

Wukong chuckled, "Whatever."

Ryze explained the challenge, "Anyways, today's challenge is more of a _who can last the longest_ type of challenge. We honestly can't really tell you what it is because it'll spoil the fun so…"

Suddenly, all of the contestants were hit on the head by a whole bunch of strong men. All the contestants were knocked out.

Fiora said to the cameraman, "Coot deh camera! Commercial brrrreak! NOW!"

"**Have you ever wanted to go to see the Freljord? Or how about Piltover? Well now you can with Sky Miles Reward Miles! By using Sky Miles Reward Miles, you may go to any city you please! Zaun? YES! Demacia? Why not? Noxus? If you feel like dying, go ahead! With Sky Miles Reward Miles, there are no limits to where you can go!"**

When the commercial break ended, Fiora and Ryze, along with a few other unknown people, we're still carrying out some remaining contestants.

Fiora yelled at two guys who were carrying Ahri, "Don't drrop 'er! She 'as pretty 'air!" Sadly, one of the guys was frightened by Fiora and dropped Ahri. "You eedeeot! Can't you do anyting?"

The guy apologized, "Sorry, Ms. Fiora…"

Fiora rolled her eyes, "It's fine, Georgee." Fiora noticed the camera was rolling again, "Stop! Not yet! Commercial brrreak! NOW!"

__**"You've heard of the Blue buff, the Red buff, the Baron buff, and even the Vilemaw buff, but have you ever heard of the GREEN BUFF! This magical and rare buff gives you 1000 health, 1000 defence, 1000 Attack Damage, 1000 Ability Power, and more! This non-existent buff will make you unstoppable! At exactly 3h into the game, a giant beast will appear in the middle of the Howling Abyss. Good luck, Summoners!"**

All of the contestants woke up in a very dark maze," Ugh. What's going on? Where are we? Why does my head hurt so much?"

Ryze's voice could be heard from somewhere, "Hello. You are currently about to take your challenge. Also, Ahri, blame Georgee for the head pain."

Ahri rubbed her head, "Ok…?"

Ryze continued, "Anyways, your challenge is a Zombie Survival! In this maze, there are multiple hordes of zombies. Your goal is to be the last one standing. Who ever wins, doesn't only get to stay safe, they also get to guarantee the safety of another champion! Understood? You'll have 5 minutes before the zombies come to find you. Good luck, champions!"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this is really short but I had the flu this week and I had a really hard time concentrating. The second part will be posted up as soon as I get the chance. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_


End file.
